Far Longer Than Forever
by EternalRandomChick
Summary: Post-"Shakespeare Code." Words have power, and if the right words are spoken at the right time, and by the right people? The impossible might just become possible, and broken hearts will become whole again, as two separated lovers find out.


_A/N: Okay, so, about a week after seeing _"Doomsday"_ I decided that it was time for me to stop moping around, so I picked a random movie _(it ended up being "The Swan Princess") _to help me get into a more positive mindset. When the song "Far Longer than Forever" came up, I just started crying again, because I thought it perfectly fit the Doctor and Rose. However, as soon as I stopped crying, I realized what a perfect fanfiction opportunity had been opened, so I wrote this. _

_Italics: _Rose singing solo

**Bold****:**The Doctor singing solo

_**Bold and italics:**_Rose and the Doctor singing together

* * *

Far Longer than Forever

Rose Tyler wandered in the woods outside her father's mansion in the parallel world. No matter how hard she tried, she could never come to view the luxurious house, or this dimension, as "home." No, home to her would always be the TARDIS, with the Doctor, even though she knew that she would never see either of them again.

Currently, she had a lot on her mind. She had just gotten back from the physician's (she refused to say the doctor's; that title belonged to _him_ and him alone), and she found out that something was interfering with her cells, causing her to stop aging for an indefinite length of time. The practitioners had been utterly baffled by this, but Rose knew exactly what it was: had she really honestly thought that the Bad Wolf had left her completely? She had no idea how long she would live now, but she suspected that she would die when either the Doctor or the TARDIS died. She had to smile bitterly at that; the Doctor had once said that his companions could spend the rest of their lives with him, but he couldn't spend the rest of his life with any of them. At the time, Rose wished she could have found a way she could defy that "rule." Now she would live as long as he did, but she could never live with him.

She remembered an American movie that Jackie had rented for her when she was a child. The action scene at the end had scared her half to death, and by now, she had forgotten most of it, except for the duet between the two lovers. Well, she didn't know for sure that the Doctor loved her, but, it worked well enough for the situation. Besides, she suspected that was what he had been about to say on Dårlig Ulv Stranden before the breach closed.

After taking a moment to recall the female's part in the song, Rose closed her eyes and began to sing.

* * *

Martha Jones was still raving about having actually travelled to the past (and she was tap-dancing on the Doctor's last good nerve) when it happened. The TARDIS lurched violently (even more than it usually did with the Doctor at the controls), throwing both of them unceremoniously to the floor.

"What's going on?" Martha screamed, deeming it wise to remain on the floor, since the TARDIS hadn't yet stopped rocking wildly through the Vortex. "What's happened?"

"I don't know, I don't know!" the Doctor shouted, choosing not to follow Martha's example and leaping up, beginning his usual routine of pressing random buttons in the hopes of getting the TARDIS back on course. After a moment, he reported, "The TARDIS seems to have locked onto something, but I can't quite figure out-" he broke off when he heard someone singing. Not the usual hum of the TARDIS, but an actual, human voice, singing a song with words. Ignoring Martha's growing panic, the Doctor focused on the song that was drawing the TARDIS in.

_Far longer than forever  
I'll hold you in my heart.  
It's almost like you're here with me  
Although we're far apart._

The Doctor gasped. He would know that voice anywhere, but, it couldn't be! Hardly daring to hope, he sang the response.

Rose nearly fell over in shock when she heard the Doctor's familiar voice coming over the wind.

**Far longer than forever  
As constant as a star,  
****I close my eyes  
****And I am where you are.**

Encouraged by this turn of events, Rose once again sang her part.

_Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise,  
We've an unshakable bond._

Sure enough, the Doctor answered her call.

**Destined to last for a lifetime,  
and beyond!**

Letting all their emotions loose, the two sang to each other across time and space, and the TARDIS followed their song.

**Far longer than forever/**_Far longer than forever**  
**_**I swear that I'll be true/**_I swear that I'll be true.  
__**I've made an everlasting vow  
**__**To find a way to you!**_

_**Far longer than forever,  
**__**Like no love ever known!  
**__**And, with your love,  
**__**I'll never be alone.**_

With tears in her eyes, Rose began to sing the final part.

_Far longer than forever._

**Much stronger than forever.** The Doctor's voice answered her.

Drawing up the last vestiges of her strength, Rose sang,

_And with your love, I'll never be alone._

As soon as the last note finished, another sound ripped through the air. Rose listened closely for a moment, and then laughed in amazement and relief as the familiar whooshing sound of the TARDIS's engine filled the air. Less than a second later, the familiar shape of the time-travelling police box materialized only a few feet in front of her.

The Doctor was so eager to find out if the TARDIS had, in fact, locked onto his Rose's song that he barely made a motion to Martha for stay put before rushing out the doors. He stumbled in shock and happiness when he saw, standing barely a yard in front of him, his pink-and-yellow angel, his Rose, in all her glory.

Rose felt like she was about to faint. After so long, finally, her Doctor was standing in front of her. She walked to him, extending her hand. But at the last minute, she flinched away. "Are you only an image again?" she asked, her voice trembling in fear. "Or worse, a hallucination?"

"How about..." the Doctor began, and then he brought his hand to hers, gently caressing her fingers. "Neither?" he finished, looking her in the eyes.

Rose gasped, and she felt her knees beginning to go weak when the realization that he was tangible struck her. Her breathing grew sporadic and her other hand, the one that the Doctor wasn't holding, trembled as she brought it up to gently frame his cheek. "It's really you," she breathed, a smile lighting up her features.

"Yes, my Rose," the Doctor reassured her. "It's really me."

Joyful tears shone in Rose's eyes and her smile widened when she heard him call her his Rose. "My Doctor," she whispered possessively. And then she hooked her fingers in his hair and gently pulled him to her. For the first real time, when he wasn't saving her from the Time Vortex and she wasn't being possessed, the two allowed their lips to meet.

While the kiss started out slow and gentle, it quickly grew more and more passionate. The Doctor let go of Rose's hand and snaked his arms around her waist. Rose, upon finding that her other hand was now free, brought it up to join her other hand in tousling her Doctor's hair. So caught up were they in their reunion, they failed to notice when they were no longer alone.

"Doctor!"

The two jumped apart in shock and looked in the direction of Pete's mansion. Jackie stood there with her arms crossed. She smirked in amusement as she watched the two stammer for an explanation before saying, "Oh, hush, you two." She went over to the Doctor, who, from experience, fully prepared himself for a slap. Instead, however, Jackie pulled him into a fond hug.

"I guess I knew that you'd always find a way back to her, Doctor." She whispered in his ear. "You better take good care of my daughter."

Jackie released him, and, as he looked into her eyes, he nodded solemnly. "I give you my word I will do everything that I possibly can do to make sure that your daughter is safe." But then he smirked and glanced at a grinning Rose, "However, she's probably going to make that extremely difficult for me."

Both Tyler women laughed, and then Jackie went back to the mansion after promising Rose that she would say goodbye for her.

Rose turned to the Doctor. "Doctor, be honest. Have you found another companion?"

The Doctor took a deep breath. "Weeellll, Martha saved my life, so I was only giving her one trip to say 'thank you.' I made sure she knew that she wasn't replacing you!" he added quickly.

Rose smiled. "Well, when do I get to meet the new girl?" She didn't sound threatened, rather eager. That was a good sign, the Doctor decided, so he led Rose back to the TARDIS. They paused outside and Rose ran her hand over the familiar blue wood, and she heard the TARDIS hum happily.

"I missed you, too." Rose whispered.

"Doctor," a voice came from inside and Rose assumed that it was the Martha that the Doctor had spoken of. "What just happened?"

Rose smiled at the Doctor and headed inside.

"Hello," she greeted the startled med student with a warm smile. "You must be Martha."

"Yeah." Martha said. "And you are?"

"Martha Jones," the Doctor began, coming in and locking his arm protectively around Rose's waist, "allow me to introduce you to Rose Tyler." Both Rose and the Doctor barely restrained their giggles as Martha's jaw dropped to the floor.

"So _you're_ the Rose that he never shuts up about!" she exclaimed.

"The same." Rose smiled. She walked forward and shook Martha's hand. "It's good to meet you, Martha. Are you going to continue travelling with us? I know the Doctor said only one trip, but I wouldn't mind if you stayed on board."

Martha looked at the Doctor, but she knew that he only had eyes for Rose. "I would, but, I think you two have some catching up to do. So, Doctor, thank you for that journey to the past, but I think I should be getting back to my home, family, and job right about now."

The Doctor nodded and began pressing buttons on the console. After a moment, he looked up at the girls, grinning madly. "You two might want to hold on to something."

Both girls having experienced the rough ride that TARDIS travel usually is, both clung to different beams. "So, how did you meet the Doctor?" Rose asked politely.

"I work, well, _worked_, at Royal Hope Hospital, and apparently there were these plasma coils surrounding it, and he was investigating. Turns out there was a wanted plasmavore hiding out in the hospital. The intergalactic police, big huge rhinos, transported us to the moon, and then they were all over the place! It was a bit scary, especially considering the number of patients and the limited oxygen supply."

The TARDIS lurched violently at that moment as it jumped into the proper universe and the Time Vortex. After taking a moment to recover, Rose laughed. "Well, at least the hospital was still intact afterwards; he had to blow up my job at Henrik's to stop the Autons when we first met."

"Blimey!" Martha exclaimed, this directed at the Doctor. "You mean that big explosion on the telly two years ago; that was because of you!"

"It was the only way to stop the Autons that were in that store!" the Doctor exclaimed in his defense, still going around the console pushing buttons. "Besides, if I hadn't been there, Rose would have been dead long ago." He shuddered, "And I really don't want to think about that."

A few more quiet moments passed in the TARDIS before another, but gentler, lurch occurred, and the Doctor announced that they had landed just outside Martha's home. The two girls exchanged mobile numbers ("Just in case I need to get a hold of you." Martha explained) and then she kissed the Doctor on his cheek before walking out the door.

"Doctor," Rose said, coming up behind him and grabbing his hand. "I think I can guess, but I want to hear it from you yourself; what were you about to say the last time we saw each other, on Bad Wolf Bay?"

The Doctor set them to drift in the Vortex before he once again wrapped his arm around her waist, but this time, he drew her close to himself, firmly encasing her in his arms. "Rose Tyler, I love you," he whispered in her ear. "I love you so, so much. And I'll love you for far longer than forever."

Rose smiled as happy tears trailed down her cheeks. "I have something to tell you as well," she whispered. "Bad Wolf liked me a little too well. I'll die when you die." The Doctor pulled away, gaping in shock at her. She giggled and continued, "You and I _can_ spend the rest of our lives together." She began truly laughing as the Doctor, usually one for talking at a million miles an hour, struggled to find words. "And just for the record, Doctor," Rose finished, "I meant what I said on Bad Wolf Bay. I love you, too."

And just like she had back in the woods after they were reunited, Rose kissed him passionately. Their tongues danced and the Doctor tentatively allowed his hands to begin exploring the curves of Rose's body. She moaned deeply, but was soon forced to break away due to lack of air. Her face was flushed, but there was a wide grin on her face.

"I think we should take this somewhere more… _appropriate_," the Doctor whispered, breathing hard. "What do you think?"

If it was possible, Rose's grin grew even wider, and her tongue poked out from between her teeth in the adorable smile that the Doctor remembered. "I quite agree, my Doctor," she whispered back, her voice heavy with lust.

* * *

Rose lay beneath the Doctor. Both of them were sprawled out on his bed with their bodies still intertwined, and both were breathing heavily after their lovemaking, but both were happy. Rose brought her hand up and ran it through his hair.

_Far longer than forever_, she sang, having only the strength to sing the very last part.

The Doctor smiled down at her and responded,

**Much stronger than forever.**

And even though both of them knew that the very last line was supposed to be sung by the female alone, he could not hold himself back as he sang with her,

_**And, with your love,  
**__**I'll never be alone.**_

* * *

_A/N: I hope you liked it! I love you all!_


End file.
